The black beast
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: Lincoln must pay his debt to a mysterious woman who had saved his sister's for the black plague but at what cost and how far is he willing to go
1. chaper 1

"Are you ready, Jack the ripper" a woman said as she wore a plague doctor outfit, with a mask that had hidden her face, while she had her back turned to a boy who was standing in the middle of the room, while she was working on something on a far back table near a wall

"My name isn't Jack... It is Lincoln loud" the small boy said as he seemed to be around the age of 11 with snow white hair that made him stand out, and he wore a dirty dark blue shirt with ripped loose pants "and i-i want out" he said quietly, making the doctor stop what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"You want out you say" she said as she slowly starting to walk towards him with her hand's behind her back, making Lincoln glup and slowly back away in fear as his heart had slowly started to beat faster.

"tell me... Who was the one who came crying to me, begging me to help their dying sister's" she said as Lincoln back had hit a wall, while she had continue to slowly walk to him as she had watched him shake in fear "Who had agreed to follow all my commands under their debt was paid off. Answer me" she said coldly as she had stood a few feet away from him, before bending over to look at him face to face.

"M-me" Lincoln said quietly as he wish this was a nightmare but he knew it wasn't, this was his price he must pay for his sister's, his family...

The woman stood back up as she turned her back to him "now if you truly want to stop, than I can undo what I done for your family and let your family die, like the thousands that had already fallen to the black plague" she said making Lincoln eye's widened

"NO, please don't. I sorry I will finish paying my debt!" Lincoln cried out as he knew she wasn't lying and was able to undo everything she had down, ensuring that his family would die.

"Good boy" she said as she turned back to face him, walking to him and placed her hand on his face making him flinch under her touch, she had slowly made him look up at him "we are doing this for the greater good of humanity" she said making Lincoln nod, even though he had wanted to talk out but he knew she would have his tounge, She had moved her hand from his face as she had turned around and walked back to her table to finish her work.

Lincoln gasp and held his hand over his chest, clenching where his heart was as a fire had started to spread though his body making him drop to his knee's, and tears had started to blur his vision as he was in some much pain "the more you fight it, the more it will hurt and slowly kill you" he heard the doctor say as she didn't pay him any mind while she kept working on her experiment and Lincoln had passed out from the pain.

Lincoln had woke up some time later as he didn't know how long he had been out of it but he knew that he wasn't in his normal body anymore, he had stood up and grabbed a piece of his hair and brought it down to his face, as he noticed it was no longer white but jet back.

"I see you are finally awake" Lincoln heard the woman say as he had turned to face her "your clothes and weapon is on the chair, hurry up and change" she told him making him nod before going over to the chair and change his clothes, not caring that the doctor was in the same room as him.

Lincoln now wore black pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a black robe like jacket, that had hidden his two daggers that was on his hips, and a revolver that was hidden in a hidden compartment in his jacket, along with some spare bullet's.

"Now listen your target is a location kingpin by the name of koga, he is selling fixed drugs that claim it can cure the plague. Take him and his workers out, do you understand... Jack the ripper" the women said making Lincoln also known as "Jack the ripper" nod his head before he turned and left.

 **So here is a story I had came up with yesterday, going to make more chapters in the future. It is not a loudcest fanfic, it DO take place around the time that the black plague was still a thing and there was no electricity but had lamps and horse carriages, still trying to figure out the timeline fully myself but eh... Anyway tell me what y'all think**


	2. chapter 2

**my bad about the long break for this fanfic, I don't really have muse to write it but at the same time I don't want to give this fanfic up, so that why I am keeping it going and update whenever I can**.

Jack walked though the cold night city of London, the street lamp's and the full moon illuminated his way, passing many buildings and a few people but they wasn't his concern since he knew where he was supposed to go, so he just ignored them and kept walking.

Jack stopped at the docks as he had saw a row of buildings but one of them had the light's turned on, with 2 guards standing in the front, keeping look out for anyone, especially cop's.

"Ugh why do we have to be out here, I'm freezing my balls off out here!" One of the guards had complain while the other one shook his head

"If you so cold why don't you go complain to the boss, I sure he will pity you and give you a nice big cup of warm milk and tuck you into bed" the person snicker at him as the other person had look annoyed

"Ugh screw ya, I going to go take a leak" the first guard huffed as he left to the side of the building

"Heh be careful who knows what kind of monster's are lurking around in the dark, one might get ya" the other guard had joked making the other guard roll his eye's as he started to do his business.

5 minutes had pass since the first guard had left and didn't come out which the other guard had found weird "hey are you okay" he called out as he heard some moving before something was tossed at his feet, making him jump back.

The guard had slowly looked down as the thing on the ground had slowly came to a stop, his eye's widen as it was the head of the first guard, the guard opened his mouth to alarm everyone but before he could a hand had covered his mouth from behind and slit his throat, making the guard drop to the ground.

Jack stepped over the body before turning to look at the building, a low growl had escape from under his breath before walking inside.

Jack looked around the building as he was currently on a high 2x4 that was near the ceiling, he looked around and saw 4 guys with maskes on as they was making drugs that was toxic if breathe in, he looked and saw a wooden door that was closed, located in the far back, he guessed that was where koga was at but first he knew he would have to take care of the worker's

He pulled out his diggers before he had dropped down, landing on the head one of the worker's, making the person head slam into the table, immediately alarming everyone as they pulled out a gun but jack had quickly threw both of his dagger at 2 of the workers, killing one of them but the other one had quickly moved out of the way, Jack quickly rolled off the work table as the 2 workers had started to open fire at him.

Jack had pressed himself against the desk as the workers was trying to shoot thought the table, Jack growled looking at the body he had just landed on, he started to feeling around the worker pants and found a gun, he looked at the gun and counted the clip.

Jack waited for his time to attack at it was just when he heard something metal briefly hitting the floor, he knew they was reloading, he quickly stood up with the gun in hand, shooting one of the workers in the head before shooting the other worker in his hand, making him yell and drop the gun which Jack had immediately shooting him in his shoulder, making him drop to the ground yelling.

Jack walked over the table and to the worker as a small pool of blood was forming form the bullet holes in his arm, Jack pointed his gun at him as the worker had held up a hand

"Wait please I begging you! I had to do this I have brothers and sisters to take care of" he begged as he pulled off his mask, showing jack that he was just a teen "please I'm begging, I need the money to feed them" he told him.

"So selling fixed drugs is the way to do it!" Jack yelled at him "you know how many people you had killed" he asked him making him look down in regret.

"No but... I would do anything for my family so they could wake up the next day without being hungry and not turn to a life of crime just so they don't become a criminal like me!" He yelled at Jack making Jack look at him in his eye's before he pressed his gun against his head

"If you move from this spot, I will find you and kill you" Jack said as he turn and walked to the door, kicking it open.

The worker didn't move as he heard the yelling, gun shots, and crashing as he wanted to run away but he knew he wouldn't get far, he gulp as everything went quiet, before he quietly heard footsteps coming to him and Jack walked pass him

Jack walked to one of the dead workers and pulled out his dagger from his head, cleaning the blood from it and walked to the teen and stab him in one of his leg, making him yelled and hold his leg "shut up" Jack said as he pulled out a gun and pressed it against his throat, making the teen bite his lip as his vision was blur as tears filled his eyes, while he was breathing quickly though his nose.

Jack had stared at him as he placed the gun down, grabbing the dagger and ripping it out roughly making the teen yell but quickly bite his hand as tears had rolled down his face as he was breathing faster "wipe your damn face" Jack said as the teen tired his hardest to wipe his face as he had looked at Jack, holding back tears of pain.

Jack reached into his coat a grabbed a small bag and dropped it into his lap making him look at it then look at jack "that is $1,000" Jack told him making his eyes widened before Jack had grabbed his knife and pressed the knife against his chest, over his heart "you are going to take care of your family and get a real job. If I ever see you doing shit like this again, I will make you watch as I kill each of your family members before I kill you last, do you understand" Jack said making the teen slowly nodded his head.

"Get out of my sight, now" Jack said making the teen force himself up and limp to the door "...be someone your family will be proud to call a brother" Jack called out making the teen stop and nod his head, understanding before he had walked out of the building, closing the door behind him.

Jack stood up and walked into the office, where the boss was in a chair, tied up and gagged "so you are koga eh" Jack said quietly as he looked at koga. Koga glared at him and tried to get free.

"I got to say, you had missed with the wrong people" Jack said as he started to use koga as a punching bag to take out his anger at him.

After 5 minutes had pass Jack had stopped himself, he grabbed koga shirt and ripped it opened, showing his discolored chest, he pulled out his dagger and started to cut his skin open, making koga yell which was mumbled as with each cut Jack made, he had felt himself slowly lose himself from the bloodlust.

Jack stab the dagger into koga leg and they had both yelled loudly, Jack panted as he slowly calmed himself and fixed his hair, looking at koga as he grabbed the dagger and ripped it out before leaving the office, closing the door behind behind him.

Jack found his other dagger and put them away in his coat, as he calmly walked to one of the work tables and grabbed a liquid in a gas jar, he smelled it before he threw the jar onto the ground as he started to break all of the liquid jars, getting it all over the floor before he reached into his coat and pulled out his revolver and shot the ground, started a fire since the liquid was flammable.

The place soon was filled in flames while jack had walked out of the building, walking away as he let koga burn alive, he had thought about what he said to that boy "...be someone your family will be proud to call a brother... What a joke" he laughed quietly "I guess you still got a say in the matter, eh Lincoln" Jack said quietly since he knew that Lincoln was in his head.

Jack ran a hand though his hair and started to walked back to the doctor, while the building had lighted up the night sky

 **I'm stopping it** **here, I don't really have much to say about this other than I hope you had enjoy this chapter. like, comment, and share**


End file.
